Desire
by lindsay.williams
Summary: That's a story about ObiDei/TobiDei. It's YAOI. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

\- Sempai! Where are you? Deidaraaaaaa? – Tobi freaked out.

\- Why are you screaming, you idiot?!

\- Oh, Sempai! You're here. I thought I've lost you..

\- You'll lose your head very soon! – Deidara said angrily.

\- Don't say that Sempai! I haven't done anything..

\- Well, exactly! You aren't doing anything but talking!

\- Oh, sorry, Sempai! I talk a lot when I'm nervous!

\- But you're always talking! And why the hell are you nervous? Whatever. I don't want to know.

\- Sempai, you're talking more than me right now.. – Tobi marked.

\- Tobiiiiiiii! Shut the fuck up or I'm going to blow you up with my art! – Deidara threatened him.

\- Oh.. you already have, Sempai..

\- What? What kind of shit are you talking again, Tobi?!

\- I.. I'm sorry, Sempai. You make my mind explode every time..

\- Are you drunk or something? Why the hell should I work with an idiot like you! Oh, God! Sasori! Why did you have to die, my man!

\- You're so sexy when you're angry, Sempai.

\- Huh? – Deidara didn't really know what to say. What was Tobi talking about? How did he dare call him sexy? What..hn..sexy, hn..interesting..

\- Sempai? Your cheeks turned all red.. – Tobi said.

\- You idiot! Of course they are! It's so hot today!

\- Oh, I thought you were getting all shy and stuff because of what I said.

\- Shy? Who are you calling shy, you damn idiot!

\- Aaaah, sorry, Sempai! But I saw you smiling and I thought you liked what I said to you..

\- Shut up, Tobi! It's already late! We have to find a place to sleep tonight.

\- Really? So, we are going to share a room tonight? Yeeeeeei! I was starting to feel tired already! Plus I would really love to take a hot bath.

\- Only in your dreams, you idiot! I don't want you in my room! – Deidara said angrily and kept walking. After 10 minutes of walking they found a pretty small motel, where no one would recognize them.. which was the idea after all.

\- Good evening, friends! How can I help you? – said the woman at the reception.

\- We would like two single rooms, please. – Deidara answered calmly.

\- I'm sorry, sir, but we have only one double room left. – the woman responded.

\- C'mon, Sempai! We can share a room for tonight! – said Tobi excited as always.

\- Hn..okay. I guess. – Deidara was too tired to search for another place so he just gave up.

The woman showed them their room and left afterwards. Tobi got very excited when seeing the nice room and started jumping on the bed like a little child.

\- Quit acting like a 4-years-old, Tobi! We need to rest and continue with our mission tomorrow! – Deidara said.

\- Oh, but, Sempai! It is so cool here!

\- Shut up and go to sleep!

\- To sleep? But Sempai.. I am not sleepy yet!

\- Oh. I really hate you, Tobi. – Deidara mumbled and then headed to the bathroom.

\- Where are you going, Sempai? – Tobi asked but Deidara didn't answer. He was tired of answering Tobi's stupid questions.

Deidara went to the bathroom, took off his clothing, turned on the hot water and then laid down in the bathtub. He was so tired that he dozed off. Eventually he fell asleep. Meanwhile Tobi was still jumping on the bed but since Deidara hadn't shown up for 20 minutes, he was very curious to see what his Sempai was doing.

\- Sempai? – he knocked on the door but Deidara didn't answer so he went inside. – Oh, God! Sempai looks so sexy. – Tobi thought. He undressed, took his mask off and put some bandages, which covered almost all his face but his right eye and mouth so Deidara couldn't see his real face and climbed into the bathtub. Oh, he is so beautiful! – Tobi kept admiring Deidara while scanning his body.. and then he saw Deidara's length. – Oh, wow! It's so big! – Tobi couldn't miss noticing that. He didn't even notice how his cock was all hard only by looking at Deidara's. He really wanted to touch him, he knew that his Sempai was probably going to kill him but he couldn't resist. He grabbed Deidara's cock and started stroking it.

\- Tobi! Whaat the hell are you doing?! – he started screaming.

\- Oh, sorry, Sempai.. I couldn't resist..

\- Tobi, stooopppp that! – Deidara moaned.

\- But Sempai, you seem to enjoy it. – Tobi said and grinned.

\- Shut…. up! Don't….. mess with me! Stop now or I'm going to fuck you, you…you.. moron! Ahhh.. – Deidara stuttered his words.

\- That's fine by me, Sempai. – Tobi said and kept stroking Deidara's cock.

Deidara turned all red in his anger, pushed Tobi on the other side of the bathtub and slammed his dick inside Tobi's ass without even saying a word.

\- Ahhhhh..Sempai! That hurts! – Tobi cried.

\- I told you not to mess with me! – Deidara shouted and pressed his lips to Tobi's.

That was starting to feel really good. Tobi could feel Deidara's dick going really deep inside him.

\- Please, go faster, Sempai.. – Tobi moaned. Deidara obeyed without saying a word and then started biting his neck and pinching his nipples.

\- Ughh….Sempai, I am going to cum! – Tobi screamed in pleasure.

\- Oh, no. You are not. – Deidara said and pulled his dick out of Tobi's ass.

\- Noo..Sempai! Why did you do that? – Tobi cried.

\- Idiot. You have to learn not to mess with me. Not shut up and suck my dick. – Deidara said and slammed his cock deep inside Tobi's throat. His dick tasted really good and Tobi just loved it. He began sucking on him faster and faster until Deidara came into his mouth. Tobi swallowed Deidara's cum and then smiled at him.

\- You taste so good, Sempai. – Tobi said.

\- Shut up, Tobi! Let's get out of the bathroom. It's getting cold in here.

\- But Sempai.. Aren't you going to fuck me? Please. I promise, I will be a good boy and I won't talk that much anymore. – Tobi said desperately.

Deidara didn't said anything but grabbed Tobi by the hand dragging him out of the bathroom and pushing him on the bed. – So what do you want from me, Tobi? – Deidara asked.

\- I want you to fuck me, Sempai.

\- Say, please! – Deidara demanded.

\- Pleasee! – Tobi was so desperate already.

\- Hn..I will think about it. – Deidara answered and then put two of his fingers into Tobi's hole and started sucking his dick. Tobi opened his mouth screaming loudly.

\- Oh, Sempai, I don't want to come like that.. ahhh.. - Tobi moaned and then continued talking. – Please, Sempai. I need you inside me..

\- Sorry, Tobi. I couldn't hear you. What do you want again? – Deidara kept teasing him.

\- Your…. Dick… I need your dick inside my ass… Sempai, please…. I need you now.. – Tobi moaned loudly.

\- Okay then. – Deidara grinned and pushed his cock inside Tobi's hole. – Put your hands around my neck. – he demanded.

Tobi obeyed, he put his hands around his Sempai's head and then pressed his body closer to Deidara's. Deidara put his tongue inside of Tobi's mouth entangling with the other mans'. He started pushing his cock deeper and deeper inside Tobi's ass.

\- Tobi, your ass Is so tight! – Deidara said and they both started moaning and soon they both came.

\- I love you, Sempai. – Tobi said afterwards.

\- Hn. We need to sleep. – Deidara answered and laid on the bed turning his back to Tobi.

\- Sempai.. aren't you going to say that you love me too? – Tobi asked.

\- Shut up, you idiot! You promised you'll stop talking! Go to sleep now! – Deidara screamed at him.

\- Okay. – Tobi said sorrowfully.

After a few minutes Deidara turned around so he could face Tobi. – I do. I love you. – he said after making sure that Tobi was already asleep and then kissed his forehead and fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

At the next morning Obito was the first one to wake up. "I think I managed to stop thinking about Rin at least for a while.: Deidara was actually making him very happy and he was ready to move on. Of course, he was never going to forget about her. And he still hated Kakashi for the fact that he didn't protect her but being here with Deidara made him want to cease his plan of putting the whole world under a gendjutsu. He wasn't sure if Deidara had the same feelings for him though. "I should probably show him my face and let him decide if he wants to be with me or not." – he thought.

Deidara was still sleeping. Obito just stared at him, a t his spilled all around blond hair. " I am in love." – he thought. " But Deidara doesn't really know me. He sees me as an idiot who is always wearing a mask and who is making fun of him, which I confess it was very funny seeing him so angry." – he continued thinking. A single tear fell over Tobi's cheek.

\- What's wrong, you idiot? – Deidara asked. He was obviously pretending to be still asleep.

\- Ahh..Sempa! You're awake! – Tobi said happily pretending to be okay.

\- Yes, I am. Don't avoid my question!

\- Sorry, Sempai. Nothing's wrong.

\- Tobi, you are the idiot, not me!

Obito didn't say anything for like 5 munutes but then decided to ask:

\- Have you ever done that before, Sempai?

\- Yes, I have. Hn. – Deidara answered.

\- Hoho, you are so naughty, Sempai! So who did you do it with? – Tobi asked. He put it all into an act, so Deidara wouldn't notice that was actually painful for him.

\- Itachi. – Deidara said.

\- Itachi? – Obito's eyes, or at least the one that wasn't covered with bandages widened.

\- Yes. – he said.

\- And how was it? – Tobi asked.

\- I was actually drunk and I am sorry for doing it.

\- Was it that bad? – Tobi laught.

\- I actually don't remember much so I can't judge. Itachi is a great man but it was just an accident. – Deidara said with very serious tone.

\- Do you think that last night was also an accident, Sempai? Do you feel sorry for you know.. doing… you know what with me..? – Obito asked trying to sound like a complete idiot.

\- What's with the questions you idiot?! And seriously? You didn't stop saying last night how you want me to fuck you and now you are too shy to say it or what? – Deidara was mad and amused at the same time.

\- Sorry, Sempai. I just wanted to know.

\- No, I don't feel sorry. I would do it again. – Deidara smirked after seeing the sorrow on Tobi's face.

\- Really? – Tobi asked happily.

\- Yes, hn. – Deidara answered.

\- Yeeeeii! Umm..Sempai? Can I do you next time?

\- No way, you moron! – Deidara screamed at him.

\- But why, Sempai? Don't you trust me? – Tobi asked.

\- I don't. – he answered honestly.

\- Can I somehow make you trust me? – Obito asked. This time he sounded like himself. He wasn't trying to act like an idiot.

Deidara's eyes widened as he got up very quickly out of the bed ready to fight Tobi.

\- What the hell happened to your voice? – Deidara asked quckly.

\- That's my real voice. – Obito said. – I want you to trust me, that's all. – he added.

\- To trust you? I don't even know anything about you! Not your face, not your desires, I didn't even know how your real voice sounded like until now! – Deidara was actually mad and probably a little bit disappointed. – You know what! I am sorry! I am sorry for having sex with you! Because you?! Who the hell are you? I don't even know!

\- I am.. me.. I am sorry.. – Obito said. – I will tell you everything that you wish to know if that's going to help you trust me. – Obito really liked Deidara and he himself was tired of hiding behind that mask.

\- Take off your bandages, Tobi! – Deidara demanded.

Obito left the bed, faced Deidara and started taking his bandages off. He was scared that Deidara may hate him for the way he looks like. He had scars on his face , after all. But Deidara just went closer to him and touched his face and then said:

\- Is that why you were hiding your face? You shouldn't have done that because you look beautiful. – he said at first. Then he noticed his Sharingan and Rinnegan and stepped back very quickly.

\- Deidara.. please, don't run away. Obito said desperately.

\- Oh, damn! – he screamed. – And I was making you to do what I wanted you do. – he laughed at himself then said angrily – Fuck, I hate those eyes! So, you were making a full out of me, weren't you, Tobi?!

\- How could you say that, Deidara? Why would I make a full out of you. I love you!

\- What?! – Deidara was shocked. Well, sure Tobi said that yesterday but this time it sounded like the real thing.

\- I love you. – Obito repeated.

\- Is Tobi even your real name? Huh?! – Deidara asked him angrily avoiding Tobi's statement.

\- No. My real name is Obito. – he answered. – I was born in the Hidden Leaf Village but then I almost died when I was on a mission with my comrades. Madara saved me while everyone else believed I was dead. Thanks to him I am still alive.

\- Madara? Uchiha Madara? – Deidara's eyes widened once again.

\- Yes. – he simply answered.

\- Are you mocking me, you dumbass? Madara has been dead for a long time! – Deidara was so angry that Obito thought he may attack him any second now.

\- Well, no exactly. It is a little bit complicated.

\- Complicated, huh? Well, whatever. I am happy that you're alive. – Deidara said at the end and smiled.

Obito jumped on Deidara's neck and hugged him.

\- Oh, you idiot! I thought that stupid behavior of yours was just an act but you are actually an idiot, aren't you? – Deidara asked angrily but then laughed.

\- I am sorry, Deidara. I think I have been acting like an idiot for so long that at the end I started resembling Tobi. – Obito said awkwardly.

\- Haha. That's okay. I like Tobi… well.. and hate him at the same time.. oh.. just try not to act like an idiot all the time because I will actually kill you! – Deidara said seriously but then smiled and laughed at the end.

\- Okay, I will try not to. – Obito said and smiled as well

Obito loved seeing Deidara all happy, smiling and laughing. They stared at each other for a while but then Deidara spoke.

\- You realize that we are naked, don't you? – he smirked.

\- Yes, I do. – Obito answered and laughed. – And I also think that we should continue with our mission.

\- Are you serious? – Deidara sounded angry again.

\- What?! – he asked, misunderstanding Deidara's words.

\- Didn't you say you want to fuck me? – Deidara smirked.

\- But Pain in going to kill us! – he exclaimed.

\- Who cares? – Deidara said and pushed Obito onto the bed.


End file.
